Converged networks may include constituent networks of various types. For example, a converged network may include a wireline network, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN), wireless networks, such as a network compliant with the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network standards, the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network standards, or other wireless networks, packet networks, such as the Internet, and/or other network infrastructure. Conventional call routing mechanisms may, and often do, route a call through a plurality of network types.
Link cost-based routing algorithms are suitable for evaluating routes across homogenous network types where data travels in the same format from a call originator to a call terminator with no variation in the format. However, when media conversions for transmission of a call across heterogeneous nodes are involved, a link cost-based evaluation provides for no consideration of cost incurred for requisite media conversion. Simple link cost-based routing mechanisms may select routes that introduce large processing overhead, such as media translations, when other more desirable routes may be available. Disadvantageously, latency, quality loss, and other undesirable effects may be incurred by selecting a call route in a converged network on a link cost-basis.